Falling for love when you least expect it
by AngelEyesSub
Summary: Life, love, loss, coping, not your adverage FF, the charcters belong to me.
1. Chapter1

**Not sure where I'm really going with this, but I thought I'd give FF the ole college try.**

**It was September, 1998, Kelli was 21 years old, newly single after her now ex boyfriend had beaten her black and blue in a drunken rage recently.**

**She was preparing for work, a job that she used to love, but has since come to loathe as she feels trapped in a virtual prison without bars.**

**Her best friend had just left to return home in the city 50 miles away and honestly Kelli was beginning to hate the small country town that she'd once given credit to for her kicking her rather nasty alcohol addiction.**

**As Kelli stood at her dresser in her self loathing state, she heard a knock on the front door of the home she shared with a friend and his 4 children.**

**It was the boyfriend of her friend and Kelli informed that "Jessica" had already left because neither she nor Kelli thought he and his friend were actually coming.**

**The friend (Bub) informed Kelli that there had been a minor issue resulting in their tardiness and asked if I had time to meet his friend as previously discussed. Kelli said "sure" that she still had a little time before she had go get to work.**


	2. Chapter2

**As Kelli followed Bub out to the maroon Buick where his friend Brian was sitting, She had absolutely no idea that her life was about to take a dramatic turn (most would say for the better) You Kelli had given up on ever finding love and having her often fantasized "happily ever after" after all she didn't seem to have much luck in the ways of love and usually ended up bloody and/or bruised in the end and who wanted to continue living like that?**

**So, she was slightly reserved as Bub introduced Brian to her and yet in the back of her mind was that familiar voice that was usually wrong telling her how this one was different than the other 3 that had hurt her.**

**To say that Kelli wasn't captivated by Brian would be a lie. In fact she was smitten even if she wasn't quite ready to admit it to herself just yet.**

**They sat in his car chatting about anything, everything (no distinct topic) Kelli noticed the ease of the conversation and that there were no awkward silences as in past relationships she'd had.**

**She soon learned that Brian was a father of a 4 year old daughter (the booster seat was in the backseat) and that he had custody and and had had custody since she was 3 months old.**

**Now, Kelli was definitely intrigued by this, obviously different from all other men she'd known, man who genuinely acted interested in her.**

**He even asked her out for the following weekend and Kelli said "Sure, why not?" After dropping her ****off at work Kelli found that she just couldn't stop thinking about Brian. Could he be the one who erases her pain? Or would it all end badly like the last few relationships she'd been in?**


	3. Chapter3

As it turned out, Kelli decided that she needed to leave her current situation (abuse was involved) and since her vehicle was broken down again she decided to move back in with her mother and sister until she could get back on her feet.

Brian was more than happy as that put Kelli much closer to him and he wanted to introduce Kelli to his 4 year old daughter. The meeting to place at Kelli's mother's home and went amazingly well. Kelli even showed Ashley how to feed her sister's dog (Scruffy) chicken pieces. Brian was pinning down the time in which to pick Kelli up for their first date that night.

After he dropped Ashley off at her mothers home for the weekend.

Apprehensive about getting involved with anyone else so quickly Kelli begrudgingly agreed on a 7 pm pickup time.


	4. Chapter4

A/N-Bear with me as I "feel" my way through this FF thing. I know y'all are used to Anastasia/Christian type stories, but I've decided on a more unique story line, taking from my personal experiences with love and loss.

To the "guest" who referred to this as "drivel" life doesn't always imitate art! FS was the only category that fit this story (not that I owe you any explanation whatsoever) I was simply following the FF TOS to the best of my ability.

As for wasting your time, YOU clicked on it despite the summary stating that it wasn't the typical FF and that the characters belonged to ME!!!

I've chosen to tell this story in the 3rd person.

"Kelli" in the story is ME!!! There are no sites to post autobiographical stories. So, thanks for calling my life drivel, shows me just how sad your life really is!

To the other readers, I'm not giving away the rest of the story, but there is a reason why the summary says "love and loss"

Writing has always been therapeutic for me and as you continue reading subsequent chapters you will understand why.

I'm also the spawn of a published author and scores exceptionally high in every college writing class. However, typing on a cellphone proves challenging to convey that talent. Bear with me on that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7pm Friday night, Brian picked Kelli up at her Mother's home and the date was on! After a quiet dinner they hit one of Kelli's favorite bars, Kelli was a karaoke buff, Brian always called it "karaYucky" mainly because most people that attempt it really shouldn't. Brian was pleasantly surprised that Kelli was not one of those people, that girl had a set of pipes, lol. A couple friend of Kelli's was there too and at one point asked Kelli who that was with her and Kelli slung her arm around Brian's shoulders and said "This is my new old man" with a grin on her face. Another pleasant surprise for Brian.

The two love birds were seen multiple times slow dancing on the dance floor throughout the night.

Despite all of Kelli's reservations about going out with Brian she was having the time of her life. So much so that she ended up going home with Brian that night.

From that night on Brian and Kelli were inseparable, choosing to spend as much time together as they possibly could. Since Kelli didn't have a car and Brian had two, he let her drive one of his to and from work.

Then the day came when Brian wanted to make their relationship official. On October 28, 1998 Brian dropped down on one knee and asked Kelli to "make him the happiest man alive" and be his wife.

Well, what do you think happened?!? Of course Kelli said Yes and the next day October 29, 1998 the two went to the courthouse and when they left they were legally man and wife. Kelli was the happiest she'd ever been in her life, she finally saw her fantasized "happily ever after" coming true.

On November 17, 1998 she got one step closer to that dream. SHE WAS 6 WEEKS PREGNANT WITH HER FIRST CHILD!!! She was absolutely beaming with happiness. It was all happening. A wonderful, loving husband, an awesome stepdaughter and now a child of her own. How could life get any better?

A/N: I'll end this chapter right here. How do you think Kelli's new life is going? Do you think her happiness will last? Tune in soon you might just be surprised. Laters.


	5. Chapter5

A/N: Something that I've left out of the background of Brian is that in small ways he's similar to Christian Grey. As in scars on his torso and a "fear" of sorts of being touched. He was scared of even letting me see those scars. Brian had health issues (Congestive heart failure and cardiomyopathy) and he was young, too young for such a diagnosis. He didn't entirely let it slow him down (obviously) everyday was a gift as my story will attempt to convey.

If you have been paying attention to the dates that I've included in the story you'll also notice that much like Christian and Ana the marriage was fast, like Our favorite duo said, "we neither one wanted a long engagement, we knew that we wanted to spend our lives together, so why wait?" Even the pregnancy Parallels our fictional duo.

To answer your unspoken question; NO I did not know that I was pregnant when we married.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pregnancy wasn't as easy as Kelli thought it was going to be. Her 1st trimester was almost all morning (all day) sickness, work was completely out of the question at that moment. Brian had more than enough to handle expenses so Kelli's job was to focus on her and the growing little life inside her.

Hard to focus on that though when just the smell of food cooking was enough to make her want to lose every single internal organ she had! After the 1st trimester her sickness finally decided to wane and she finally felt normal (or what passes for normal when you're pregnant) she even returned to work.

That didn't last long though right around week 20 she noticed that when she'd go back inside the building at work she'd get extremely weak and dizzy, so much so that she'd had to reach out and grab a table to prevent herself from falling. Her supervisor noticed that too and called Brian so he could take Kelli to the ER as a precaution.

She was diagnosed as anemic and admitted for treatment (it was that low) she remained there for 2 days, and discharged with iron supplements and Dr's orders for emergency maternity leave from work (hemoglobin dropped even lower while hooked up to the IV) a disheartened Kelli reluctantly gave her notice to her boss on the promise that she'd be back after the birth. She headed home determined that this baby was going to be born healthy one way or another.

Kelli threw herself into being a Mom to her stepdaughter and preparing for her child to be born.

Furniture, clothes, car seats, etc. Brian and Kelli also found a beautiful 3 bedroom apartment and moved in when Kelli was 6 months gestation.


End file.
